His Appetite
by theforgotten09
Summary: Axel never denies himself his deepest wants no matter what happens. He won't control himself...unless someone else does. Rated M for further content. Axelkai, Axelnami, Axelshi
1. Gluttony

Axel, you know you're going to get in trouble," Sora warns him. But he can't quit. He can't say no. He can't say no to the girl with the sketchbook. He can't say no to the girl with the camera. He can't say no to the girl with the paintbrush. He wants them all.

Neither of the other girls knew about the other. Axel was an expert on these things. When it came to playing the field he knew how to get what he wanted with little collateral. Namine, Kairi, and Xion. They all had their fine points and weaknesses, and he used them to his advantage. Kairi was forgetful. Xion was shy and private. And Namine didn't seem to care-that's why he kind of liked her the most out of the three.

What made it even better? They were all sisters.

...

Axel had an appetite. Not just in the nutritional sense, granted he would put away meals with calorie counts that were unbelievable. He had a hunger of the sexual variety. And he constantly needed to be satiated. Whether it was blowjobs in the hallways during class or under the bleachers after school, he would get his fix until the next round of hunger struck.

The only people who knew of his exploits was Sora and Riku. Neither of them seemed to be pleased at his actions. Riku kind of admired his prowess and smirked at the knowledge that he too had a few girls under his belt, namely Olette and Yuffie. But Axel still reigned supreme having all three of the Evangelion Triplets under wraps and none of them were the wiser. Sora was steadily dating Selphie and frequently warned Axel that his appetites were going to be the end of him.

And as usual Axel would shrug it off and keep going. If this was a game he was good at, why not keep playing? He never loses.

But maybe he shouldn't be so confident.

Every once in a while he's not sure. He'd never let anyone know that of course. He's Axel. He has it together. But maybe he doesn't. Sometimes he questions his actions, not because he cares about morality; but because it may not be what he wants. But then he sees Namine's pale blond hair and his mind changes.


	2. Namine

Namine doesn't really care. At least that's what he can tell. He can't read her. Namine is about as close to emotionless as they come. She's not like the rest of her triplet sisters. She's the only one who keeps her natural hair color. She cuts it sometimes. She likes wearing white. It's as if she's carrying on some kind of illusion of innocence.

Axel knows she's not innocent, especially in bed. She's a minx. She's pure evil. She's dominant. She takes a handful of his red hair and guides him as he eats her out. She moans in pleasure as he keeps his tongue in rhythm, sometimes in 4/4 time. Once she's tired of him, she yanks his head up and leans forward to kiss him on the mouth, licking her lips afterwards. She doesn't care about her taste on his lips. She's already thinking about what to do next.

She pushes him on the bed and straddles him. Her skin glows softly in the lamplight and her eyes glint evilly as she rakes her nails across his chest. She doesn't care how he feels. She takes his throbbing erection and shoves him inside. She begins to ride him just how he likes it. He stifles a moan and grins at her. She smirks back at him, knowing full well she can have him whenever she wants. She can do whatever she wants to him and doesn't care. Without warning she grabs him by his hair and pulls him to her. Her kiss intoxicates him.

Namine bites him along his spine, more than enjoying his hisses and moans as she starts with the nape of his neck and goes down. She gets off on his pain. A true sadist. And he thought _he_ was bad. He snorts a laugh and relishes the pain. He likes Namine because she punishes him. Sometimes he feels the need for someone to hurt him and she's just the person. She'll have him on all fours and sits on his back while she paints or draws. She'll pinch his nipples until they hurt. She'll strike him with a crop she's hidden in her closet, all without a single word.

He knows her even though they don't talk. She never says a word to him in school. She doesn't look at him in the halls. All he gets is a text message saying a certain time, and he knows where to be. He can't tell if she's happy or sad about anything. All he can imagine are her sadistic smiles and piercing blue eyes and how they close when she's at her climax. Sometimes he wishes she'll say something, but that's never going to happen. Sometimes he wonders if she even has a voice.

Axel doesn't tell her what he thinks. He doesn't tell her anything more than his name. He tries not to say too much about his life or how his day is. He hesitates to say she's pretty even though it's not a lie. Axel is good at lying. But he can't lie to her. And since he can't talk, he can't lie. He doesn't feel so bad now. He doesn't feel bad about fucking her sisters every chance he gets. She doesn't know she's just a notch in his bedpost. But then again, does Namine even care? Is she capable?

He won't test his limits with her. She doesn't demand much from him. She seems to project her rage and violence onto him and dismisses him like nothing happened. Sometimes when he's fucking her, he wonders if this is the real Namine. He watches her face light up when she hits him, her smile when she digs her nails into him. He feels her heart race when she bites him and leaves hickeys on his neck and chest. And then he sees her the next day moving about like normal-or what could be considered normal for her anyways. It's their secret. They only have one secret. Well, she has only one secret. He has three. Does that make four?

Axel smiles to himself as she dresses herself. Panties. Bra. Shirt. Pants. She doesn't care that he came a load inside of her. She washes her laundry every day, stains come out. He thinks of how she would react if he told her how he was fucking her sisters. He realizes that she probably doesn't care and throws the idea out the window. Some things are better left unsaid.


	3. Kairi

If Namine ever said too little, Kairi said too much. While outwardly she seemed normal, laughing and talking like everyone else-she really couldn't shut up. The only time she's ever quiet is when she's painting. Axel is glad when she shuts up finally. When she paints she's not there. It's almost as if she becomes invisible and the paintbrush works on its own and the canvas grows features.

He usually takes this time to finish his homework (he's not stupid) and make plans for the next tryst or two. He studies Kairi all the time. He knows the most about her. She told him everything from her favorite colors to how she thinks Namine is taking drugs. She even rats out her sister Xion for being antisocial. Sometimes he wishes she were like Namine or at least talked less.

Axel tends to tune her out now and then. He doesn't like her pitchy voice. He does like her choice of clothes...or is it a lack thereof? Kairi isn't big on modesty. She's not an idiot crackslut, but she doesn't mind showing off skin or not wearing a bra when it's warm enough. She usually shows off the Golden Thigh Ratio well enough, her shirts in various degrees of cleavage revealing. If he had to chose between the three, he would say Kairi is the prettiest. It's not that the others are ugly in the least, there is just something she has that they lack.

It was a good thing all the sisters dyed their hair. That made them easier to tell apart. Axel suspected if they were truly close he would have been caught by now...not that he would let that happen. He was way too smart for that.

"Are you listening?" Kairi asks, shaking him out of his daydream. He thought she was painting. Her eyes lock onto him.

"Hm? What was that?" he asks stupidly. Kairi laughs at him, thinking he's trying to be cute.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go to prom with me," she asks for what is apparently the second time. Axel groans inwardly. He doesn't want to go to prom. He hates people and dancing. Plus Namine and Xion might go.

"I'm not interested," he says bluntly, "you know that Kai." Axel knows that when he calls her by a nickname, she softens.

"Why not?"

"When have I ever been interested in social life?" he retorts. He knows he's already won this round. Kairi relents and returns to her painting. He has to make sure she doesn't ask again. He needs to make it up to her, but how? That's his new homework assignment on top of everything else he has to do.

He pats Kairi on the shoulder and kisses it tenderly. She snaps out of her trance just in time to prepare for a kiss. She knows it's time to pack up her things.

Once they're in the locker room, everything is all systems go. Kairi is a good girl. She's quiet, and she takes everything he gives her. She's clinging to the locker for dear life, panties down around her ankles as he takes her doggy style. He's quick about it, grabbing her hips and thrusting as hard as he can, trying to make her yelp. That's the only thing he can't make Kairi do. He can make her forget things. He can make her do whatever he wants. She won't ask questions. She won't remember. She'll bend over backwards for him, that's the truth. Kairi can bend.

That is another thing he likes about her. She doesn't even realize she's being controlled. It's just her nature. She's so desperate for things, she won't even realize what's happening to her. Namine punishes him for the sins he commits against her sisters. He controls Kairi, is punished by Namine, and watched by Xion. And he still won't quit. Axel smirks to himself as he cums inside of Kairi. He knows she hates it but doesn't care. It'll be his reminder to her to not ask for stupid favors.

He kisses her tenderly afterwards, caressing her body under her clothes. He knows she likes that. He'll have to be sure to sneak in one night so she can feel like he feels something for her. Which he may or may not. He doesn't ask himself anything regarding feelings. Kairi hugs him. He hugs her back harder, kissing her forehead. It feels natural to him, not because he has a loving nature. It's because he knows it's what makes her feel better. It makes him feel better too.

Sometimes he'll go out to eat with her. Coffee or something like that. Usually in an unknown place. He doesn't want anyone to find out about his exploiting her. Kairi walks ahead of him, holding his hand. She's practically dragging him along. How can she be so cheerful? It has to be a ruse except it isn't. Kairi is genuinely happy and is unaware of what's really going on in the world...or between her three sisters. He finds this somewhat disturbing.


	4. Xion

Easy. If there was one word Axel would use to describe Xion, it was easy.

It was easy to corner her.

It was easy to get her alone.

It was easy to get her clothes off.

It was easy to make her give her up.

It was easy to make her orgasm.

It was easy to make her keep quiet.

It was easy to do it again and again and again.

Axel didn't know if Xion was naive or truly innocent. Either way, it didn't matter to him-he got what he wanted just as always. Xion was a quiet and shy girl, the opposite of Namine who was merely antisocial. At least Namine had initiative and powerful will. Her sister didn't have a spine to be seen and just let everything happen to her. In his own way, Axel would stand up for her. He'd make sure nobody picked on her or did anything mean to her...but this was only so he could have her to himself. He liked his goods undamaged.

She most often would be found taking photographs of random things around town, so he'd hide in plain sight and wait for her to see him. It never took long for that to happen. Xion would have her back turned and suddenly shiver and turn around looking every which way until she saw him. She would smile sheepishly and walk up to him, submissive and eager to please. And then he would have his way with her.

She doesn't say anything. If she does speak it's usually the "ouch" or "that hurts" in response to his touches. He usually ignores her and keeps going. But even Axel knows he can't get away with abusing her, so he makes sure to treat her well afterwards. He knows the right words to say (when he speaks), and does all the right things in secret.

Xion doesn't know about his exploits with her sisters. Sometimes he's not even sure if she knows her sisters exist. She seems like a doll most of the time, only she can move on her own. She's even more mysterious than Namine, but he almost feels like he can trust her..._almost_. He still won't tell her anything. Sometimes he gets this feeling that she wants him to tell him something important, but then he ignores everything as usual. Life must go on.

...

Today he notices Xion's eyes. At first it was nothing spectacular about the violet orbs, but then something about them changed. Maybe they didn't change, it was likely they didn't. But he suddenly had this feeling they were watching him. And he was right! Whenever they were together, Xion never stopped watching him. It was subtle, barely the bat of an eyelash; but it was real. She was watching him.

Where Namine saw through him, and Kairi saw past him, Xion was looking right at him. And he didn't like it at all. Was she aware of this? Axel could only guess, but he wasn't going to ask her anything. What in the world was going on? He does her doggy style so he doesn't have to look at her. He even goes farther and blindfolds her. He seriously is starting to hate those eyes.

Her face starts to hold questions, but she won't ask them. Xion won't ask questions. Her expression rarely ever changes save for when they're actually doing it. Then she gets all kinds of happy. She doesn't thank him when they're done, he does the thanking. Axel thinks he'll have to get her something soon, a present perhaps. He thinks that he shouldn't spend so much time with her, even though she says nothing the when stuff happens. He really just wants to get away from her.

Xion senses this and backs off of him. He's already finished up and is getting ready to leave. He doesn't see her for a few days, that's a good sign right? Maybe, maybe not. He doesn't think about it. He avoids all three of them for about a week or so and not necessarily willingly. They had a death in the family. Nobody bothers his phone at all. He is a bit relieved.


	5. Larxene

A/N: Sorry for the late arrival. I hope this chapter soothes your angst from lack of updating.

* * *

Axel smokes. He's not sure why he does it. He just does. He takes a long drag out of a menthol and ever so slowly exhales a stream of white smoke. He likes that. He doesn't know why he likes it. He just does.

They were due back any day now. The Evangelion girls were coming back to school, and he wasn't prepared for it. It's true he looked forward to more banging but now he might have a reason to worry. They've spent time together...what had they shared with each other? He had always counted on their disconnectedness to keep him in the clear. Now he wasn't so sure. Everything was as clear as the smoke. He needed a diversion. Maybe he could try someone else.

But who in the world would that be? He had chosen the girls because he saw their weaknesses. Kairi was attention starved and devoured approval like it was chocolate cake. Namine didn't care much about anyone or anything. Xion was afraid of the world and used him as a shield. That's how he made it all work. Now everything might be ruined. _Maybe._

"Hey, can I have a light?" a female voice came from his right. He turned to see Larxene standing there. She was dressed in clothes that had seen their fair share of ripping and cutting. Some of it was held together with safety pins.

"Uh, what?" he asked, forgetting what she had said.

"I said, can I have a light?" her voice dropped an octave and she held out her thin hand that was decorated in bracelets. She looked annoyed, just wanting to get a light for her own cigarette. Was that too much to ask? Axel relinquished his black lighter to her and watched her cup her hand around the flame so it wouldn't go out. Axel takes a moment to observe her.

Larxene is pale. She doesn't seem to like the sun very much. She's kind of thin too, except she somehow has boobs that are at least a C-cup. She's got her lips painted this garish shade of blue and makes her small mouth stand out like it was drawn on paper. Larxene must be paper, he decides. She seems to color on herself, words written out on the back of her hand.

"You okay?" she asks once she notices he has been looking at her.

"Yeah I'm good," he says as he leans against the brick wall of the alleyway. He attempts to bring his cigg up to his mouth for a second drag but he drops it on the asphalt. He curses and stomps on it, not bothering to pull out another one.

"Yeah right", she huffs. She's smiling now. Her teeth are extremely white. Her eyes have lit up even though she's hidden them under too much mascara and eyeliner. "I can spot a guy in trouble a mile away. Looks like you have issues." Axel doesn't want to hear her anymore. She's done enough for him already. He decides he's not interested in the girl and leaves.

He thinks he hears her chuckle as he walks off in the direction of the street but decides he doesn't care about that. The next day he skips school and stays home. He doesn't even get out of bed. Instead he thinks about the three girls he has to face tomorrow. What should he do? He's not sure. He never took an interest in any of their actual lives except for maybe Kairi. She tells him everything so he must know what to do. Nobody has texted him about what happened over the weekend, so it must be a good sign so far.

The next day it's Kairi first. She's fine, just upset with the death in the family. She tells him everything that happened. Nothing involves him. Maybe she forgot that detail? But he's not thinking about her, not really. He sees Larxene in the hallway. She's wearing an amazingly short skirt and her shirt seems to be held together by a piece of string. How is she getting away with this? He doesn't let his eyes follow her but she's already picked up on his gaze. She smirks as they pass each other. It's then that it hits him:

_She knows._


	6. Deal

He decides to take some time out to get them presents. Axel goes to the mall right after school. None of the girls go there when it's during the week. The bright lights and loads of people put him on edge. Axel hates crowds. So far he hasn't seen people he knows. He thinks about what to get each girl. It has to be a good enough gift that they won't complain about him being cheap, but it has to be obscure enough that neither would know that it was from him.

Namine might be the easiest to buy for. She's never expressed interest in anything except for her artwork. Kairi loves everything pink. Xion seems dark and gloomy.

"Having trouble?" a startling familiar voice comes from behind. Axel doesn't have to turn around to see who it is. Larxene moves from behind him to beside him and places her hands on her hips. He grits his teeth and stifles a growl.

"Why are you following me?" he demands. He doesn't like Larxene at all. She's suddenly in the way and shows up out of nowhere. What's her problem.

"Following you? Don't flatter yourself!" she's definitely amused. She seems to feed off of his anger. Is she getting thrills from making him on edge? Her eyes might be telling him something, but he can't read the message. He knows she's up to something. But before he can call her out she's already walking away from him into the crowd.

He ends up finding what he's looking for and goes home. He decides to give them their gifts a day apart, they'll like it then and not be so suspicious.

The next day he gives Xion her gift. She loves it so much her eyes well up in tears. Axel wants to tell her to not cry, but doesn't. It makes him uncomfortable to see her like that. Why is she like that? He gives her a hug, maybe that will make her stop crying. It does. After that he takes his payment. They're in a back alley where no one can see them. Axel pulls her shirt up over her breasts and pulls up her skirt around her waist. She immediately complies. No words follow between them.

He loves her tight wetness, feeling her nipples getting hard as he pinches them. It only takes 10 minutes or so before he blows his load inside her. He's done. Xion straightens out her clothes and signals she has to go and scurries of around the corner. He smiles to himself, satisfied that one girl is satiated. Two more to go. He pulls out another cigarette and lights it. But before he can inhale it, his eyes catch sight of something so horrifying he drops it. Larxene is on the fire escape to his left and she's smirking at him. She's been there the whole time.

...

_**Fuck.**_That is the absolute only word that goes through his mind. He can't run away. He can't do anything. She's right there looking at him with a pleased expression on her face.

"Well well well," she says dully as she climbs down the escape, "I hope you last longer than that in bed. Imagine what she'd say about you if you came like that," she shakes her head and laughs as she saunters up to him. Her legs are kind of long and almost completely exposed by her barely there skirt.

"What do you want?" Axel asks immediately. He's ready to bargain if he has to. He has to cover his tracks somehow and he'll do anything it takes to get this girl to shut up for him. Larxene ignores him for a moment and studies him from head to toe. She likes what she sees. She licks her non-painted lips and cracks a small mischievous smile she knows exactly what she wants.

"All I want, is you," she says simply in a sing song voice. "I've seen you for a while and...well...how can I say this?" she taps a finger to her lips. "You're my type and I want what you've got to offer." Axel thinks carefully about what she's saying. Does she only want sex from him? If that's the case, he'll grant it easily.

"Is that all?" he asks warily, he knows he can't trust her. But she's offering him a chance to buy her silence. What else is she planning.

"Well, that's pretty much it. I want your number so I can have you on call, but other than that, not much else." Larxene pulls her phone out of her waistband and opens it. He slowly reads off the digits and she enters them in, clamping her phone shut. As if on a second thought she pulls him in for a kiss and bites his lip. She pulls away and begins to walk off.

"See you later." she croons.


	7. Guilt

Tonight isn't a good night for Axel to sleep. He still has Kairi to deal with tomorrow. He glances at his phone and discovers it's 2:00 a.m. He's not happy about that. He doesn't have any messages from Larxene. He half expected her to be stalking him like mad, but she's doing the exact opposite. Maybe he should get her first. He owes her sex anyways, but it's on her terms. He thinks for a few minutes and decided to give her a call. She could make it over at this hour right?

"Hello?" a groggy voice on the other end breathes through the speaker.

"I want you. Now," he says, no edge to his voice or anything. She has a choice of whether to come or not. Larxene is not like the rest of them. She follows her own rules and isn't afraid of anyone. Twenty minutes later she's at his back door. He opens it and she slips inside. She has a bag over her shoulder and her clothes seem easy to get off. She follows him up to his room and immediately starts undressing.

She's good at sex, that's for sure. But she's in control, just like Namine only worse. She rides him like crazy and somehow she doesn't make much noise. Axel hates being on bottom, but then again he's not entitled to enjoy this. He's the one under her thumb and her rules are followed. The fact that she came here to see him was merely her humoring him. Once he cums he nearly falls asleep. Larxene falls next to him and doesn't wake up. By the time morning comes around, she's gone.

At school she ignores him. He's not sure what to make of this. She doesn't demand to see him. So he goes out with Namine and gives her his present. Namine doesn't say a word but she nods in approval and sets it on her shelf. That's about as much praise as she'll give anyone. Axel feels pleased. Even though her expression hasn't changed he knew it meant something to her. Suddenly he feels bad because he feels something inside and wants to ignore it.

"Please punish me," he says softly, so softly it's no more than a whisper. His mind doesn't quite seem to be working as it normally does. Where is the smooth, strong, savvy Axel? What's happening to him? Namine pulls out the crop and bends it a little, her hands fingering the plastic handle and touching the leather tip. It looks so delicate in her small hands and is a suitable device for her.

She says nothing and her expression doesn't change as she whips him. Through the pain of each lash he imagines what she would say.

_Whip_

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Being so driven by your lust and pride."

_Whip_

"My poor dear sisters, what would they say if they knew how you were using them?"

_Whip_

"Do you enjoy this, Axel? Is this your form of Confession?"

_Whip_

"Is this your way of atoning for your sins?"

_Whip_

"Well I'll tell you this, and listen closely."

_Whip_

"If you want forgiveness, get religion."

Axel only focuses on the stinging and burning of his lashes. He hears Namine put the crop away and goes back to her sketchbook. She hasn't said a word to him still. Why won't she talk to him? He must be losing his mind if he hasn't lost it already. Namine won't change, will she? She's just as apathetic as ever. Maybe he'll try talking to her one day. Maybe. He thinks for a moment that maybe he is wrong about something. What that is, he hadn't decided yet.

As he hangs out with Sora and Riku they notice he's not talking as much.

"What's gotten into you?" Sora asks straight up.

"Nothing," Axel replies. Sora looks at him briefly and doesn't say another word. He knows better.

In his favorite alley he sits looking through a chainlink fence at the setting sun over the river. He's not sure if he's really thinking or not. He kind of wishes he could talk to someone. There isn't anyone to talk to. Unless..._her. _He shoots Larxene a text and to his surprise he hears footsteps coming down a nearby fire escape. It's her. She must live there.

"You wanted to see me?" she says casually. Nothing is fazing her. He doesn't answer her right away. "You feel guilty don't you?" He doesn't answer that question. She sits next to him. "Pleading the 5th I see," she murmurs. They say nothing for a long while. The sun starts to disappear behind the hill. Larxene doesn't leave. She doesn't say anything. She just sits with him as the first stars come out. Axel wishes he had something to say. But he can't confess, not yet anyways. He still wants to convince himself that he still might have control.


	8. Impossible

He feels bad when he gives Kairi her present. She smiles and nearly shakes with excitement. Axel actually thought of her! At least that's what she thinks. Axel feels bad because the gift doesn't have any meaning to it. It's just a pacifier to give to a baby you don't want to feed. Axel knows she wants more, but he won't give it to her. He doesn't want her...or so he thinks. Her strawberry red hair shines in the light giving her a sickening halo of innocence.

Does he hate innocence? He's not sure he knows. All he knows is that she is the direct antithesis of what he is. Whether or not it's real isn't the issue. Suddenly, he doesn't want to fuck her. He doesn't want to touch her smooth arms or look into her liquid doe eyes. He doesn't want to hear her breathing in ecstasy when he climaxes.

Suddenly his phone vibrates. He looks and it's Larxene. She wants him _now._ "I'm sorry," he mutters, "something's come up." He turns to leave. Kairi catches him by the sleeve.

"When can I see you again?" she asks.

"Later," he replies but doesn't turn away soon enough. He just stares at her. Before he knows what he's doing, the words "I'm sorry" escape his lips. She looks confused. Her eyes get wider.

"Why?" she lets go of his sleeve. Axel doesn't say anything else. _I don't want to hurt you anymore _comes to his mind but he can't say it aloud. He turns away and walks down the hallway.

On his way to her place he berates himself. He's frustrated beyond belief. Why did he say that to her? Was he really so sorry about what he did? He couldn't be! They're all dumb enough to be caught by him. They never resist. They never complain. And they always come back. But today something was different. Kairi was different to him. What was making this change happen?

He reaches Larxene's window and finds it open. He climbs right inside. Her room is small but full of stuff. Her fouton is on the floor right under his feet, stacks of magazines litter the far right wall of the room, the old wood floor is heavy and sturdy. There's an old television on the ground at the end of the futon and a microwave next to that. Before he has time to look at anything else, Larxene enters the room.

"Ah, you came," she says in a voice that makes Axel think she's been waiting too long.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of something," he replies, not feeling too smart at the moment.

"No worries," she quips and pulls her shirt over her head. Axel doesn't want to look at her but he does. He can't help but admire her form. His eyes go straight to her tits and sort of stay there. "Hey you," she snaps, "shirt off, pants down." He obeys stupidly. His shirt and pants are gone in an instant and next moment he's on his back on her bed.

Her kisses are deep and wet and hungry. He can't help but oblige her in her quest for pleasure. He lets her do whatever she wants. In spite of her freedom, Larxene isn't as mean as Namine is. In fact...she treats him like a lover...well _almost_. He groans when she wraps his dick between her tits and squeezes. He shouldn't be enjoying this because he's playing by her rules. His body thinks otherwise. Everything feels better than he expects it to. It feels so good he hates it.

Larxene collapses on top of him and doesn't move. He doesn't either. He thinks she may have fallen asleep. He stays there and doesn't say a word.

It's dark when he wakes back up. When was he asleep? Larxene is eating cheap Chinese takeout and watching some show on tv. She turns and notices he's awake. "Got you something," she says and points to a white flat box on the floor. The food smells good and he picks it up. He thinks about leaving and instead sits with her in front of the tv. They both laugh at something that happens in the show and they stop immediately and exchange glances. Larxene looks confused. He probably looks the same.

For a moment there Axel may have felt something.


	9. Reno

Axel is confused. No, he's more than that. He is completely conflicted. What happened back there? In his mind he could see Larxene's electric blue eyes soften in bewilderment and her mouth go slack. He had passed off the incident with a laugh and left after he had finished eating. As he took the back road to his home he was starting to come to some serious conclusions.

First, he was now attached to four girls instead of three. This wasn't his intention at all. He had the ability to divide his heart and his mind in order to obtain what he wanted. He preferred sex over love (because love was an illusion), and proceeded to be as shallow and self-serving as he could be. He wanted to seem careless so no one could blame him for his actions and excuse it as his "typical behavior".

Second, he was running out of excuses. Namine had figured him out, how long she had known this is anybody's guess. Xion may still be oblivious, but Kairi was more attached than he realized. She has actual feelings for him and it was showing. He was losing control on her. And what was worse was how he was beginning to have feelings for her. What these feelings were exactly, he didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't want to find out how deep they actually went.

Third, there was Larxene. Larxene had been a completely random loop he wasn't prepared to deal with. She was in left field and came completely out of nowhere and proceeded to fuck his life up even more. She was like a wild card somebody else was using. He had no idea what she was capable of. Originally he had thought she just wanted to fulfill some vapid sex drive she possessed, but that didn't quite seem to be the case anymore, now did it? As he walks through the front door he ponders that she might not have foreseen her own feelings coming into frame.

His fourth conclusion didn't come until he reached the living room where someone-a young man- was sitting on the couch. Axel recognized him instantly: red hair, green eyes, same face, same build...

"Hey, brother," the voice hit Axel's ears like a ton of bricks. The young man stood up, matching his height, mirroring his face and just about everything else except his name. "I've come home," he said in a nervous, unsure voice. Axel swallowed haphazardly, the words not forming in his mind. He had nothing to say that he could think of. He couldn't feel anything inside of him. The shock was overwhelming. This was exactly who he thought it was.

"It's been a while, Reno", he managed to choke out after a long time.

The two stood there looking at each other, not saying a word. After all this time-a year-someone he had all but forgotten shows up again out of the fucking blue and dares to try to act normal. Actually, Reno isn't looking normal. He's thin, a bit dirty. His face is a bit bruised and he's recovering from a black eye that he got God-knows-where. He's nervous, a bit scared looking too. He can't even hold eye contact for a moment.

Axel hates the would-be stranger. He hates how he dares to have his face, his blood, his parents. He shows up now? His twin brother dares to weasel his way back into his life after a year of deciding "Fuck it, I'm gone"?

"You mind telling me where the fuck you've been?" Axel's voice is shaky. He forgets about the girls and his issues and focuses on the one in front of him. He feels his hands clenching to fists. Reno doesn't answer. "Where the fuck were you!?" he screams and before he knows it, his fist has collided with Reno's jaw. Reno falls. Axel is right there next to him, fists flying. He can only say one phrase, one question.

"Where were you!?" he screams. "Where the fuck were you!?" Reno doesn't answer, only defending himself against Axel's poorly aimed flailing fists. He wants to hurt him so badly. How could his only brother just up and leave? Axel wants to know. He can't see straight because of the tears in his eyes. His throat begins to go dry from the extended use of his vocal chords. Axel begins to slow down, he's running out of emotion. He doesn't have any rage left. He finally stops and looks at his brother laying there, slowly coming out of defense mode. He sits up and crosses his legs, looking at the carpet. Axel does too. It's almost like when they were younger. Not a single word passes between them. Reno still hasn't answered Axel's question. Their parents still aren't home.

"Get a shower you asshole," he tells Reno as gets up and walks upstairs, "You smell like shit."


	10. Home

**A/N: Sorry for the ****hiatus! Life and duty called! This chapter will be added to on a later date, but I have to publish what I've written so far!**

* * *

Reno's return was about what could be expected. It caused quite a stir in his household. Reno got the verbal lashing of his father combined with an embrace that only a prodigal son would receive. And Axel? He decided to stay out of it. He hid up in his room wishing he could talk to somebody, but he didn't feel comfortable sharing with anyone. What would they say?

_Oh Axel I'm so sorry your brother came back on such short notice!_

_Wow, that's tough! Want to stay at my place?_

_How dare he come back to your home! He left and shouldn't have returned!_

Fat chance for any of that. He groaned and sat against the wall of his room facing the window. His mind drifted a little, going through his mental files, wondering what the hell was he doing with his life. How did he get to this point? Did he want to be here? and what was he going to do about it? His mind regressed back to last year just before Reno left home.

...

They were just about as close as twin brothers could be. Reno was technically born first. Their mother has a cesarian so Reno was the first pulled out. It didn't make a difference to either of them, they were brothers and they knew that was something special. Growing up wasn't hard either, both boys were loud, boisterous, assertive, and well-liked among their classmates. They did everything the same, right up to copying each other's handwriting.

Their distinct differences were: Reno was right-handed, Axel was left-handed. Reno pulled his hair back, Axel let it loose. Reno had birthmarks on his cheekbones and Axel had his under his eyes. Those birthmarks were a source of fascination for everyone in their lives. No one had ever seen anything like it. Nothing ever seemed out of the ordinary between the two boys. It wasn't until their sophomore year in high school that things suddenly went offtrack.

Axel had no idea what or how it happened. But he noticed something was not quite right with Reno. He couldn't put his finger on it. Reno wouldn't tell him anything. He would just go about his normal day as always and be his normal self and Axel, not wanting to destroy the harmony between them, let it slide. This went on for about a week. The next week, Reno was gone. No note, no call, no anything. He had left his cell phone on his nightstand and his clothes were missing. Axel hadn't heard him leave, he hadn't seen anything.

The uproar that followed was horrendous. He remembered being questioned over and over.

_Where is your brother?_

_Did you kill him?_

_Do you have any idea who kidnapped him?_

_Did he have any enemies?_

It all made him so sick to remember. People looked at him weird after that. Even his own father and mother looked at him questioningly. He didn't have an answer to give them. He didn't have an answer for anyone. Nobody seemed to realize that he was just as confused and lost as they were. Didn't they know he missed his brother? Didn't they know he was worried like everyone else? He was hurt too!

School was nearly unbearable for him as the rumors and questions kept coming. There was nothing that could be done. People looked at him funny, called him names all the way up to the end of the year. It was bad enough that he wanted to run away himself. His name got cleared when Reno was announced to be a runaway and police were trying to find him. He receieved some apologies but the damage was done. That summer ended up being pretty memorable, and it was his start of darkness.

...

Axel was brought back to the present by a knock at his door. "What do you want?" he shouted. No reply. The door opened to reveal his brother who closed the door behind him. Axel couldn't bring himself to curse his brother out or beat his face in like earlier. He just stared out the window. Silence filled the room. It was silent for quite a while, so silent that he nearly jumped at the sound of Reno's voice.

"I'm sorry", Reno said. Nothing else followed. Axel didn't reply. He had too many questions, too many words that got jumbled together in his brain and couldn't be processed. He couldn't react. He couldn't convey the proper amount of emotion the situation called for. Instead he looked into his brother's eyes, hoping something could reach him. Reno looked away after a few moments. Axel could tell he was struggling to say more than just those two words. He guessed that they both were at a loss of voice. And for the moment it was okay.

Reno had opted to go back to school the next day. After a morning placement test, it was determined that he had retained enough knowledge to be a senior with Axel. The principal had opted to give him all the same classes as his brother for obvious reasons. And if his disappearance had caused an uproar, Reno's reappearance caused complete chaos. Everyone was so surprised to have him back.

As the two walked down the hallway side by side they got stares and open mouthed reactions. Some people didn't even know he had a brother, which was the word among the lower classmen and transfer students. And just like that rumors spread. Not even two periods in, one of the Evangeleon girls was already on his case: Kairi.

"You never told me you had a brother, Axel", she said to him in the hallway as they walked to their next classes. Axel didn't answer. He simply shrugged her off and kept walking. He didn't want to think about her or anyone else for that matter. He couldn't see her. He couldn't see Xion or Namine as they passed him. He could feel them looking, everyone was looking at him and his copy-no, brother. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted out. But there was no out, except for the exit that led to the school parking lot.

Seeing his brother to class he turned around and walked towards the exit sign. There was only one person he could talk to or even bear seeing: Larxene. He shot her a text message

_Can we meet?_

He didn't even wait for a reply as he made his way to her alley. He called it her alley now. It was the place that he felt belonged solely to her and he never bought any of the girls that way again. He looked down at his phone to see she had replied back to him:

_I'm sick today but sure._

He was already walking up her fire escape and into her open window. Larxene was laying on her futon wearing an oversized t-shirt. Next to it was some cough medicine, a half-empty glass of orange juice, and an empty box of tissues. "What's with you?" she said meekly, looking up with her electric blue eyes that had softened a bit. Axel wasn't quite sure what to say. He had come there with the intention of spilling everything to her but couldn't bring himself to do so. Larxene didn't push him. He was glad.

Instead he took off his shoes and climbed into bed with her. Larxene was kind of surprised but didn't protest. He still hadn't said a word to her since he walked in.

"My brother came back," he mumbled into her fouton.

"That's not a good thing?" Larxene replied, omitting her surprise that Axel even had a brother.

"He'd been missing for like-a year and then he shows up out of the blue!" He growled angrily. She didn't know what to say. She patted his back with her soft hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm just-" he said quietly as he grabbed her by the waist and buried his face in her cleavage. She squeaked a moment, expecting him to go farther. He didn't. Larxene sighed and patted his head. This guy was way over his head.


End file.
